The present invention relates to a disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus for recording information on and/or reproducing information from a disk when the disk is inserted from a disk slot in a housing between a base plate and a top panel thereof, then transferred to a position over a disk table, and thereafter chucked on the disk table.
In disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus, transfer rollers are rotated by a disk transfer mechanism to transfer a disk. The disk transfer mechanism includes a motor and a rotation transmitting assembly for transmitting rotation of the motor to the transfer rollers. When a disk is inserted from a disk slot defined in a housing, the disk transfer mechanism rotates the transfer rollers to transfer the disk, which is chucked on a disk table. Information is recorded on and/or reproduced from the disk. Thereafter, the disk is transferred by the disk transfer mechanism, and ejected from the housing through the disk slot. For details, reference should be made to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-151193, for example.
In the above disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the motor of the disk transfer mechanism and the rotation transmitting assembly for transmitting the rotation of the motor to the transfer rollers are disposed on a base plate. Therefore, the structure on the base plate is complex, and the thickness of the structure on the base plate and the thickness of the disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus in its entirety are large.